Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lens barrel holding an image-capturing lens unit, and relates to an image-capturing apparatus provided with the lens barrel.
Description of the Related Art
An interchangeable lens has been proposed that is used by being connected through its mount portion to an image-capturing apparatus such as a digital camera and a video camera, and in which a final lens disposed at a most image-side position in its image-capturing lens unit has an image-side lens surface protruding to an image side further than a mount surface of the mount portion. The mount portion of such an interchangeable lens is provided with, in order to protect the image-side lens surface of the final lens when a user stands the interchangeable lens with its final lens side down on a desk or a table, a lens-protective protrusion portion protruding to the image side further than the image-side lens surface of the final lens and extending in a circumferential direction of the interchangeable lens.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open Nos. 2013-050701 and 2013-037307 each disclose an interchangeable lens including such a lens-protective protrusion portion.
However, a larger image-side protrusion amount of the final lens makes it necessary to increase a protrusion amount of the lens-protective protrusion portion, which makes it necessary to increase a radial thickness of the lens-protective protrusion portion to keep its strength. This results in an increase in space occupied by the lens-protective protrusion portion in the mount portion.
The space in the mount portion has a limitation relating to the connection to a mount portion of the image-capturing apparatus, and thereby the space for providing the lens-protective protrusion portion is limited. Thus, it may be impossible to provide the lens-protective protrusion portion having a sufficient size. Furthermore, such a large-sized lens-protective protrusion portion may reflect light at its inner circumferential surface, and thereby an unnecessary light such as ghost is generated in the image-capturing apparatus.